The present invention relates to a piezoelectric device, a piezoelectric actuator, a piezoelectric pump, an inkjet recording head, an inkjet printer, a surface acoustic wave device, a thin-film piezoelectric resonator, a frequency filter, an oscillator, an electronic circuit, and an electronic instrument.
An inkjet printer has been known as a printer enabling high-quality and high-speed printing. An inkjet printer includes an inkjet recording head having cavities of which the internal volume changes, and prints an image by ejecting ink droplets from nozzles while moving the head. As a head actuator for the inkjet recording head used for the inkjet printer, a piezoelectric device including a layer of a piezoelectric represented by PZT (Pb(Zr,Ti)O3) has been used (e.g. JP-A-2001-223404).
An improvement of characteristics has also been demanded for other devices including a piezoelectric layer. Therefore, provision of a piezoelectric layer exhibiting excellent piezoelectric characteristics has been demanded.